Tempered by Loss: A Companion Piece to Summerald's Erebor 3022 stories
by Nenithiel
Summary: Set in the past of Summerald's Erebor 3022 AU. What did happen between Kili and Tauriel. How did she end up trapped by Smaug's wraith?
1. Chapter 1: Complications of the Heart

Disclaimer: Character's and setting owned by Tolkien/and or Peter Jackson.

* * *

Chapter 1: Complications of the Heart

Tauriel hadn't considered what she would do if she'd found Kíli alive when she'd set out to track the orcs. Their prisoner's words had angered her. All she could think of was how many more bright lives they'd destroy. The thought of him dying brought back the pain of the loss of her parents. She'd set out to avenge Kíli and her parents.

She had not even thought she'd find him alive, if barely. Fighting still to protect others as the dark poison had him firmly in its grip. His attack on the orc certainly his last valiant effort before he fully succumbed to the poison. Dwarves evidently are as resilient as the legends say for him to be still drawing breath.

The remaining orcs had fled and Legolas had called her to follow. She tried not to hear his cries of pain as the darkness was making its final claim. She turned from the pleas of the other dwarves and the guttural noises of his death throes. Her heart was heavy knowing she'd failed him.

Then before her was another dwarf, athelas clutched in his hands. She knew her skill in the ancient chant to hold back Morgul poison was not the best, but perhaps it would suffice. She grabbed the athelas holding it close and breathing in its scent, which bolstered her confidence.

"What are you doing," the dwarf before her asked.

"I'm going to save him." She turned back calling orders out. Kíli was placed on the table, the others holding his writhing body down as she chanted and prepared the healing herb. She continued to chant pushing the crushed athelas into his wound. He screamed and tried to twist away as she continued to chant, growing more confident with every repeat of the spell. He calmed finally and then stared at her with a look of wonder.

By the time she was finished he had lain back exhausted, his eyes unfocused, "Tauriel?"

"Shh, lie still."

"She is far away from me. You cannot be her. She-she is far, far away from me. She walks in starlight in another world. It was just a dream." His hand reached out to catch hers weekly, "Do you think she could've loved me?"

She felt her heart quicken at his words. _Could I or do I_?

###

They moved Kíli to a quieter private room to rest as the others busied themselves cleaning the mess of battle. The dwarf that had brought the athelas left to see if he could find where the children's father was being held, as the rumblings of the stirring dragon meant they'd have to evacuate soon. The other two napped, knowing they'd likely have to fight, saving their strength.

She sat beside Kíli's bed mulling over his question as she finished bathing him with a moistened cloth. He'd been stripped down to his small clothes by his brother so Bard's daughter, Sigrid, could wash the sweat and blood soaked clothing.

He was so much more muscular than any elf she'd seen when bathing in the springs, solid and stocky, but still lithe. He was tall compared to the others they had imprisoned with him, except the dwarf King. He was far leaner than the others though. She found the dusting of hair across his chest and stomach, as well as down his arms and legs to be strangely alluring.

Tauriel brushed his hair gently from his face as she watched him sleep, his breathing deep and even, as she covered his nearly naked form with the woolen blanket.

He sighed deeply and opened his eyes. "Amrâlimê?"

"I don't know what that word means."

A small smile quirked just the edges of his mouth as his eyes looked directly into hers. "I think you do."

Tauriel leaned forward and brushed a gentle kiss against his lips. She found her eyes locked with his and kissed him again more fully. He pulled her closer kissing her back. She became lost in the smell and feel of him, both of them lost in a desperate need for the other.

###

A knock sounded on the door just before it opened. Tauriel awoke from her elven half-sleep with Kíli wrapped around her and tangled in the blankets, her clothes discarded on the floor along with his small clothes.

Kíli's brother looked at her, eyes narrowed. "Tell me this is some kind of elven healing," he said in low voice.

She looked back, her eyes wide as she pulled on the blanket to cover herself. "I, I…"

"Thank you for saving his life," the blonde dwarf hissed. "But he's obviously better. Get dressed and go." He shifted a bundle of clothes from one hand to the other, his blue eyes icy and his opinion clear as he stalked forward.

"Fíli…? Trying to sleep, damn it," Kíli mumbled snuggling closer to her as she tried to extricate herself.

"Do it without an elf maid in your bed."

Tauriel felt Kíli's lashes brush her cheek as his eyes flew open at his brother's words. She felt him blink a few times. She glanced down to see a wide smile split his face. "Amrâlimê, it wasn't a dream," He whispered as he hugged her closer to him kissing her ear.

"Mahal! Kíli...," he massaged the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed as he let out a deep sigh. "My little brother has lost his senses." He looked pointedly at her. "Lass, you need to leave."

"No!" Kíli struggled to a seated position, Tauriel noticed his arms shaking as they supported his weight. "She stays."

She sat up as well, blanket clutched to her breast as she leaned against his back in silent support. Kíli faced his brother, keeping himself protectively between them.

"You know this cannot be, Nadadith," Fíli said, eyes wide as he grabbed his brother's shoulder. "If Uncle has fallen to the dragon, you and I are next in line."

"Don't say that!"

"Kíli. Smaug has been stirring since last night. We have to face that we, here, may be all that is left of the Company." Fíli dropped his hand from his brother's shoulder and lowered his voice. "And even if we aren't, what do you think Thorin will do if you bring an elf maid before him on your arm?"

"Don't care." Kíli glared back at his brother as he ran his fingers through Tauriel's hair.

Tauriel stilled his hand, by capturing it in her own. "You are a Prince?"

Kíli shrugged. "As much as one can be in exile. Kind of a silly title; I'm just a kid from Ered Luin."

"Brother, listen. You know Thorin will never...not even Balin would..."

"Why? Why is this impossible?"

"You know why. At best, you'll be exiled; at worst, he'll execute you both." Fíli's expression was sober as he locked eyes with Tauriel over his brother's head. He looked back at Kíli. "Do you really want to watch her die at our Uncle's hands?" His voice had softened. "It is better she goes; for both of you."

"Kíli..." Tauriel placed a hand against his cheek and looked into his eyes. "I do not wish to come between you and your people."

"I am not afraid of how I feel," Kíli declared. "You make me feel alive." He gave her a shy smile. "If you cannot come with me, I will go with you."

"And what? Live all your days in Thranduil's dungeon? Your brother is right," she said, earning a small look agreement from Fíli. "No matter our hearts, this cannot be." She brushed his hair from his eyes. Despite her words, she wanted to pull him close. Wrap her arms around him-her brave young love, and never let go.

He scowled at the two he loved most in defiance. "Again, why is this impossible?" His voice was determined. "We don't go to my uncle and we don't go back to your King. We just go."

"Gah!" Fíli shook his head. "Kíli..." He sighed in resigned frustration. "Look, I came to tell you we found where Bard is held and we've the one black arrow Bain hid for his father." He tossed the bundle of cleaned clothing at his brother and then glared at Tauriel. "And Sigrid has breakfast ready. Both of you...get dressed and come eat."

* * *

 **A/N:** After a year of reading a lot of wonderful stories here, I'm finally writing one to contribute. It isn't very long and I'll put up a piece a week. When Summerald started her revision of the first of the "Erebor 3022" stories, "Erebor 3022: Cursebeares Stroy 1," I helped her with some of the revision so far, and we discussed a main subplot that shows up in "Erebor 3022, Warhammers Story 4." Our discussion inspired me to write what happened back when Tauriel healed Kili and what followed soon after. So this is a prelude set in her AU. Thank you Summerald for humoring me in filling in back story and for your wonderful edits, so Kili and Fili feel like your versions.


	2. Chapter 2: Sacrifice

Thank you to Celebrisilweth and Butterbum for the reviews. :-)

* * *

Chapter 2: Sacrifice

The rest of the day passed in silence, with nervous glances out the window every time the mountain shook. Kíli kept close to Tauriel; the brothers watching each other with sadness.

Then it happened. The rush of wind as the dragon descended on the town, blasting a path of destruction in his wake. Tauriel turned from where she stood pouring a cup of tea. "It is time." She looked to Fíli. "Get him up; get Bard's children to safety."

Fíli pulled Kíli to his feet, "Come, brother."

Kíli shrugged his brother off. "I can walk." He limped over to Tauriel.

Tauriel looked into Kíli's eyes. "Go. Help keep Bard's children safe. I will take the black arrow and free Bard."

"Tauriel, no. I'm going with you."

She shook her head and looked over her lover's head at his brother. "Stay with your people. Your leg is still healing, you cannot travel over rooftops."

Kíli reached into a pouch and then grabbed her hand turning it up right. He then placed something in her hand as he closed her fingers around it, engulfing her hand in both of his. "Keep it, as a promise."

He looked up into her eyes with such pain it made her gasp. She opened her hand as he let go and followed the others as they led the children down the stairs to the boat. In it lie his rune stone. _Oh, Kíli…_ There were many things she should've said to him. _Be safe Melleth nin…I will find you._

He was gone. The panicked screams outside drew her back to her senses. She slipped the stone into her bodice close to her heart and then left on her task, the black arrow in hand.

###

It wasn't easy threading her way through the burning walk ways with an angry dragon strafing the town, laying down more fire in his wake.

She knew in her heart that Kíli was still safe; how the connection was possible, she did not know. At last she stood on the windlass tower alongside Bard; she knew they needed to draw the dragon their way. Tauriel hopped lightly on to the rail and fired her own bow at Smaug, knowing full well it was only an annoyance to him, but hoping it would draw him near. After she had fired several arrows at the great dragon, he finally landed on a building across from the tower. "Foolisshhh sheee-elf. Your arrows can not harm me."

"Not mine, true." She smiled as her sharp eyes caught sight of the missing scale. She looked down to where Bard waited with the black arrow. She smiled. "Aim to your left-missing scale on his chest," she mouthed.

She turned back to face the dragon as she heard Bard make his way to the windlass. "You will meet your death today wyrm; no more will you harm the peoples of Arda."

Smaug laughed and then smelled the air. "Interessting, elf. You stink of dwarf, and something elssse." The dragon looked into her. She had not known he could do that. "You've lain with a whelp of Durin, one touched by Morgul poison." He chuffled deep in his throat. "Where iss your lover now sheee-elf? No matter, I can usse you to find him."

Tauriel could hear Bard aiming the windlass as Smaug taunted her, one eye fixed on her position.

"I would die first." Tauriel drew herself up in defiance, drawing his ire.

"As you wisshhh..." Smaug swung his great head to face her fully. His body tensed as he inhaled sharply, his scales outlined by an intense glow as he fanned his inner fire. He reared up and roared with a great a blast of flame.

Tauriel heard the windlass release as the wall of flame hit her. She closed her eyes as the blast of searing, stinking heat stole her scream away. She heard Kíli's rune stone fall and clatter on the platform. A vision of her young, brave love as he had looked up at her filled her mind. Her heart ached in regret that he would go on alone. _I am sorry Kíli._

Tauriel felt her shell fall to ash around her spirit; she looked behind her. Kíli's stone flared and then glowed with a spirit light, somewhere between the brightness of the Eldar and the lesser of mortals. She felt her link to him dull, but not break as the light nestled into the stone. _Please, take it. Return it for me._

She watched Bard startle at the voice in his head as he started down the ladder. As if on impulse, he grabbed the rune stone as it slid to him, and he ducked through the trap door to escape the flames.

Tauriel smiled, content that her child, no, their child would be carried to her father. How had she not known she'd conceived? She looked up into the stars as she prepared to fly to Mandos' halls, where their child could not go, being also a child of Aulë.

Darkness Then engulfed her in a steel-hard vice.

"NO!" The word reverberated in her thoughts. "You, for your part in my body's death, will serve me!" The stars dimmed as an inky blackness obscured her vision. "That whelp of a dwarf… You only saved him from becoming a wraith. You did not cleanse him of the curse." She felt his malevolence around her. "And then you foolishly bound yourself to him."

"You cannot have him!" Tauriel braced herself to defy the dragon, but in despair she knew even if she forced her spirit free, while she still had the strength, that Smaug would claim Kíli with or without her connection to him. She felt the love she had not been able to verbally acknowledge well up inside of her.

"Eru Ilúvatar!" She reached towards the veiled stars as she called out, "Grant me this: I give my fëa to bind this wraith for eternity to his bones."

And she felt her prayer answered; her final gift to her love, herself as a shield against the wraith that sought his death and dominion.

 _Amrâlimê..._

###

Kíli kept watch on the windlass as they made their escape. He watched, his heart swelling with pride at the sight of his warrior love as his insides churned in fear for her. She stood, balanced on the rail taunting Smaug-facing him down.

Then his gut went hollow. He could see what was about to happen...what she was really doing...the word for it unformed in his thoughts even as he realized it in his heart. Sacrifice...

He screamed and lunged for the side of the boat as he watched the flames engulf her, his eyes wide open and the horror too much to take in. For a moment he thought he heard her, a simple apology whispered in his mind. He felt strong arms pulling him back from the edge of the water.

"Kíli!" It was his brother's panicked voice. "Kíli," He said again in anguish, "There's nothing you can do for her, she's gone."

He stared, saw the inferno consuming the tower, and knew she was lost. He felt emptiness deep inside. _No._ He turned into his brother's embrace as Fíli held him like a dwarfling pressing kisses on top his head. "Mahal, Nadadith. She will walk in the great halls..."

Despite his Nadad's strong arms around him and the soothing words, Kíli screamed in grief until his voice was gone and he wept into Fíli's neck until he fell into uneasy sleep. As he felt his consciousness leave him, a voice whispered a single name in Khuzdul.

* * *

 **A/N:** Again a big thank you to Summerald for wonderful edit suggestions. For anyone that finds this story. Please do check out Erebor 3022: Cursebarers Story 1, if you aren't already familiar with the Erebor 3022 stories.

There are two more chapters after this one, and an epilogue.

Nenithiel


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations

Chapter 3: Revelations

Fíli sat with his despondent brother at their camp as Bofur lead Bard's children on a desperate search for their father and Óin scavenged for supplies. They knew Bard had left the tower, they'd seen his silhouette against the flames. The question remained, had he made it out of Esgaroth.

Kíli lay curled into himself, his nadad stroking his hair, as he stared into nothing. He'd not spoken a word since he'd watched his love consumed by dragon fire. Fíli had fallen silent when his efforts to coax a response were met with nothing. He never thought he'd miss the horrid inarticulate screaming.

Fíli had insisted they camp away from the refugees. He felt they would not be welcome, given dwarves had set Smaug on them, no matter how unintentional. When he heard Tilda happily chattering as footsteps neared, Fíli looked up from his catatonic brother to see Bard standing before him. His children stopped a short distance away with Bofur.

"It is good to see you Bard," Fíli said. "We feared for you when we saw…," he trailed off, unable to speak those words.

Bard nodded, his own face set in a mask. "His fever broke, I see." He nodded at Kíli.

"Tauriel healed him."

"Explains a lot." Bard sighed deeply, he'd wondered how the She-elf knew to find him and she'd come by the black arrow. "Funny thing. I could swear I heard her voice after she fell. I think she wanted this returned." He pulled out the rune stone.

Kíli gasped, his eyes locked on the stone in Bard's hand. He sat up slowly and reached out a shaking hand.

Bard knelt beside him. "This is yours then, Master Dwarf?"

Kíli took it in silence.

Bard looked at the elder brother. "It's best you be on your way. For your safety."

Fíli nodded in agreement. "Thank you," he said quietly.

As Bard left, Fíli saw his brother's head bow in grief, the stone pressed to his heart. "Nadad..." Kíli whispered.

Fíli placed his forehead against his brother's, the raw sound of Kíli's voice tore at his very soul. "I'll have Óin and Bofur help me get the boat ready. Stay here."

Fíli gathered the others and left his brother to his grief and privacy.

###

Kíli waited until his brother and the others had left him alone. He watched until they were at the shore, and then looked back to the precious stone in his hand. He heard it again, the name whispered in his mind and then he understood. It wasn't just Tauriel he'd lost, but the new spark of life within his stone. "My dear lassie, I'm so sorry I did not protect you or your mother. I did not know," he whispered and then pressed his forehead down onto the stone as it lay nestled in his hand. He took a deep breath preparing to give her secret name to her, so he could send her to Mahal's care.

"Where is Tauriel, Dwarf?"

Kíli stiffened at the elf's cold question.

"Sh-she's gone." He glared up at the princeling. "She faced down Smaug and fell to him." He wiped a tear.

Legolas' breath caught as he focused on the stone in Kíli's hand. "You," he spat, "dared to lay with her?" His eyes flashed with fury. "Do you even understand what you've done?"

"By loving her? Why do both our peoples think that is a crime?" Kíli surged to his feet in anger, then stopped himself and closed his eyes. "How do you even know that?"

"I can see the spirit of a dead half-elven child in that stone," Legolas hissed.

"Half a child of Aulë," He growled, his eyes fierce. Then his face softened and he looked at the elf, full of loss "Go away. Let me give my daughter her name." He bowed his head. "And then you can come send me with her."

"No." Legolas' word was firm.

Kíli looked up in confusion.

"For whatever her reasons, Tauriel loved you and wanted you to live. I will not dishonor that." He looked Kíli in the eye. "Your love created life-that bound her to you. Better you live with the pain of the broken bond, then for her to have done so when you had aged and died, and left her bereft for eternity."

"Bound?" He shook his head, not understanding.

Legolas leaned in close and spat, "By elven standards she was your Bride. You! You let your wife and child die." His glare was keen. "Live with it!"

Kíli heard footsteps behind him and the hiss of drawn steel.

"Can I help you, elf," Fíli's growl was deep, his sword drawn.

"I am done here." Legolas narrowed his eyes. "You heard?"

"Aye. And this remains between the three of us. Leave."

Legolas nodded. "I agree. It is best." He turned on his heal to leave. "You weren't the only one that loved her, Dwarf. I will try not to hold that against you." As he stalked off he called over his shoulder, "However, I will never forgive you for letting her die."

"He's right, I failed them." Kíli looked with utter despair into his brother's eyes to see only love and sadness. His vision blurred with tears as he looked back at the stone in his hand. "Mahal whispered her name to me when her mother fell," he murmured.

Fíli pulled him into a firm embrace, then pulled back, not quite able to meet his eyes. "When you have finished, we'll leave."

Kíli nodded as his brother left him to his duty-the one any dwarf parent knew was theirs to do.

Alone again he sank to the ground, kneeling. He leaned his head on the stone once more and whispered her name, an honor that would normally be a mother's. It likely would've fallen to him even if she'd been born, as Tauriel was elven. He would never have the privilege to give her outer name. To the world, she never existed.

He cradled the stone in his arms as if he held a babe. "Mahal," he said softly, "keep her safe in your halls. This miracle that never had a chance...and I will hold her close when you call me to join you."

He hissed in pain as he stood, still cradling the rune stone near his heart. Kíli felt the spirit in the stone rise. It brushed his cheek like a warm caress then was gone. He stood still a moment longer, and then swallowed hard against the threatening tears. He clutched the stone to his heart and turned, making his way down to the boat where the others waited. He looked at his brother. "Let's get out of here."

Fíli's steady hand pulled him aboard.

* * *

 **A/N:** This chapter was the hardest to edit.

Thank you for the review Summerald. This piece wouldn't exist with out your stories.

Marg1780: Thank you for following.

Nenithiel


	4. Chapter 4: Deathwish

Chapter 4: Death Wish

Kíli wandered Erebor, a ghost of himself. When they saw evidence that at least part of the Company survived he'd felt lighter, but then only to find is Uncle lost in the Dragon Sickness. Before they'd entered, Fíli had Bofur and Óin swear to not reveal, how he'd grieved for the fallen elf, nor that he had been clinging to her before Smaug's attack. They at least weren't privy to the Elf Prince's words. Bad enough, Thorin thought he was sulking like a dwarfling at being left behind in Esgaroth. If he knew the truth...Kíli shuddered.

He closed his eyes and remembered her lips against his, at first tentative. The second kiss was sure, and what followed had set his senses on fire. Kíli couldn't remember anything after they'd both come undone until he woke still wrapped around her. Had he passed out after, still joined? He ducked his head and blushed. The princeling may have loved her, but he certainly had not been her lover.

Tauriel had been so ready to push him away after Fíli's insistence he wondered if the binding had not occurred to her. If the only one that could understand what they had done failed to realize it, did it count? Or, was it only acknowledged once it was confirmed a child resulted? It was known he fell in love with her. That wouldn't remain a secret.

 _If she did not call me husband, there was no marriage. Just a strange courtship._ Kíli breathed in deep. That was it. He loved her, he would never deny that.

He could never talk about the child, she had no common name. She existed as a dream in his heart. He'd take her name to his grave.

Hopefully this day.

He stood on the battlements beside the Company as he looked over the armies. They'd brought so much pain to Bard's people and he didn't want to fight Tauriel's people. He'd seek a quick death. Bilbo's betrayal hurt, but some part of his mind could see it was done out of care.

He cheered with the others when Dáin arrived with his army. Maybe, they'd back down now. He watched in horror as the fighting began. Dwarves, Men, and Elves shouldn't be at war with each other. Why? Dragon sickness.

When the orcs charged in he heard Fíli's call to join the battle. He cheered along with his brother and readied to go over the wall. To hear Thorin order them to stand down made his blood boil. He had a fitting target to bring him an honorable death in battle... and now he had to just sit.

He stood as Thorin returned to where they sat idle after brooding in the depths of Erebor. "I will not sit here behind walls of stone while others fight our battles for us, Thorin. It is not in my blood."

And then unexplainably, his Uncle pulled him close, their foreheads pressed together.

"No, it is not," Thorin said, sounding like his old self. "We are sons of Durin, and sons of Durin do not run from a fight."

The cheer that rang in the halls when Thorin called them to follow one last time echoed in his ears. He would stand by his King to his last, he knew as he charged out.

###

Kíli stood beside his brother over their fallen Uncle. Azog and Bolg before them. Bolg, who'd shot him with the Morgul shaft. Kíli's quiver was long empty, but his sword was in hand. His vision went red with rage as he charged the great orc. He heard Fíli charge Azog, who they'd already driven back. Thorin's sword still through his gut. He sent a prayer to Mahal, _Let Fíli prevail; let us save Thorin._

He fought fiercely, ignoring his wounds as he threw himself over and over at Bolg.

And he welcomed the fire burning through his gut as he lost consciousness.

###

He blinked his eyes open to find himself in a large bed in a stone room. "Welcome back, Nadadith. We were worried you would never wake." _Fíli. Fíli is here._

"You should've let me die." Kíli turned from his brother.

Fíli sighed deeply. "I'm selfish. I need you by my side. To be my Commander as I put this Kingdom back together."

Kíli turned back. "Uncle?"

"He's dead Kíli." He felt his brother's hand squeezing his. "Died of his injuries. We were beginning to think you would join him."

"Then just let me go do it."

"That's your grief talking, Nadadith." He sat on the bed and pulled his brother into his arms. "Kíli, I can't do this without you. I need you...you need me. I'll help you."

Kíli could feel his brother's nervous tension. It was so unlike Fíli, who was always his foundation. The thought of Fíli having to go on alone brought Kíli back to the here and now. Made him realize he was also Fíli's foundation. _Is he Erebor's ruler now?_

He thought back to their Uncle's stories. He glimpsed the future Thorin had hoped for. Their rightful place among the great Dwarf Lords, matches made for noble lady wives, the promise of children born to the restored House of Durin...

His thoughts went still. Tauriel...their daughter, never to be born. He felt emptiness inside. That grand life was for Fíli, maybe, but what lass would take him now? And how could he ever love another?

"I am not worthy of this," he whispered his head bowed.

Fíli pulled back and raised his brother's chin to look him in his eyes. "Would you let your King decide that?"

Kíli looked at him. _King. Lord of Erebor._

They grabbed each other's shoulders and touched foreheads. _Fíli, King Under the Mountain,_ Kíli realized. His heart filled with pride. _King Fíli, my brother._

The price had been too high. The victory was bittersweet at best.

But, there was work to do. And it truly was not in his blood let Fíli do it alone.

* * *

 **A/N:** This went faster than I though it was going to, as it was already written and just in need of final revision for each chapter before posting. There is an epilogue that will follow to tie it more into the future events of the Erebor 3022 stories. If you haven't already, please check out Summerald's Erebor 3022 stories. Any questions left hanging here are answered there. Well, except the details of what happens in the 81 years between.

Thank you **Celebrisilweth** , **Cold Kagome** , and **Scribe of Erebor** for the reveiws. :-)

Thank you also **Cold Kagome** for following, and thank you **TaurielKili1976** for the favorite and following.

Thank you **Summerald** for encouraging me to do this after I after I sent the beginning of this too you. Hand on my heart to you.

Nenithiel


	5. Chapter 5: Guardians

Chapter 5: Guardians

A month earlier.

Tauriel became aware, something or someone called to her. She had expended much energy as Smaug had tried to follow Kíli to claim him. She smiled, knowing the wraith was trapped in his watery grave. She could feel the spent wyrm calling fell spirits to him, about all he could do after expending so much energy.

She felt the presence again. It was familiar, though she could not name how. She let it pull her, all but the small thread of her spirit that stayed anchored to Smaug's bones.

Tauriel found herself standing near the river mouth in her spirit form. A familiar little spark nestled into her own fëa.

Her link to Kíli flared bringing her joy. The little spark grew rapidly and soon she held it as babe in her arms. It grew more, then struggled to be put down. A child neither elfling, nor dwarfling stood before her.

The spirit child smiled. "Hello Mama." Then her expression sobered. "Papa needs you. He is not well."

"How?" Tauriel reached out towards the girl. "This is not possible."

The spirit gave her a sly look, so much like Kíli. "Papa gave me my secret name, but Mahal says I am bound here as long as both your and Papa's spirits are in Arda together. He bound me to Erebor."

Tauriel reached for the girl, brushing her unruly hair from her eyes. "And what name is that?"

She shook her head and shifted away "As long as you bind the dragon I cannot tell you. I have no outer name to tell you." She looked out over the lake and scowled. "Bad things are coming."

"Smaug calls fell spirits to do his bidding. He wants to enslave your father."

"I went to Papa first. He cannot see or hear me." The girl scowled.

"How is it I can see you, little one?"

"We are both spirits." She gave her mother an incredulous look.

"Narithilwen," Tauriel smiled. "That will be your outer name. A Dwarven inner name and an Elven outer."

Narithilwen blinked at her mother.

Tauriel laughed. "When your father first spoke at length with me, he told a story of a rare and beautiful fire moon he once saw. He told it with such wonder in his voice and eyes, that I name you for it. My little Fire moon maiden, are far rarer."

She puffed up with pride. "Come, I'll lead you to Papa."

Tauriel gestured for her daughter to lead the way.

She felt herself shift through the rock. She now stood in a tent next to a cot. Kíli lay still and pale, his breath shallow and ragged. Fíli slept in a chair next to the cot, his own wounds tended, clasping his brother's hand.

"Remember, He won't be able to hear you Mama, but he'll still feel you near." Narithilwen pulled her mother down and placed her forehead, dwarven fashion, against hers. "This is the last I will be able to talk to you and you'll see me."

"Why?"

"You bound the dragon to save Papa. I, like my grandmother, am a stone speller. I am one with Erebor and I will be as a spell of protection against the ones the dragon calls. To do that, I can't stand in this form. I must be completely one with Erebor."

"I am sorry, my daughter," Tauriel averted her eyes, "I did not wish this fate for you."

Narithilwen shook her head. "I am not sad at this Mama." She moved to her father's side. She leaned down and kissed his cheek. Tauriel could see Kíli's brow knit at the touch. Then Narithilwen dissolved into a shower of light that settled into the rocky floor and then spread through the rock.

She moved to Kíli's side then. She could feel the bleakness in his spirit, their bond currently raw in him. She caressed his cheek where their daughter had kissed it. He grew restless, but remained unconscious.

"Tauriel," he called to her in his sleep.

Fíli stirred in his sleep and gripped his brother's hand tighter.

Tauriel stretched out beside her love and wrapped her spirit around him. He fell into a deep healing sleep, his breath evening out.

She stayed by his side for a month. Keeping his spirit from fleeing his healing body. Though she could still feel the grief in him, he stopped trying to die and she knew she couldn't remain any longer. The minute she separated from his side, she felt herself pulled back to her shared watery grave with Smaug.

* * *

 **A/N:** I wasn't originally going to do a 5th chapter before posting the Epilogue. However as requested by **TaurielKili1976** , here is Tauriel. This will be the last chapter. Only the Epilogue will follow this.

Thank you for the reviews **Celebrisilweth,** **TaurielKili1976,** & **Coldkagome.**

Thank you to **AnnaBanna90, AnomolyInPi-Minor, Cassandrala, Karebear119, LKHansen, almaelwen,  
** & **ktime27** for following.

Thank you to **AnomolyInPi-Minor, Karebear119,** & **ktime27** for favoriting.

And as always, thank you **Summerald** , for allowing me to play in the history of your AU.

Again, if you haven't read the AU this is based off, go find **Summerald's Erebor 3022 series and read them.** She is working on revising theme as well as having them translated to German. The first one is well under way on it's revision and is, **Erebor 3022: Curesbearers Story 1.**


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

Fíli received a summons from Óin to meet him in Kíli's chambers. "What is so urgent? I have a Durin's Day feas…"

The cries of his brother hit his ears. He could see his Nadadith writhing in pain as he had a year ago. The fever raged through his body again. He looked to the old healer, his eyes wide.

"I can't explain it Laddy," the old dwarf shook his head, "other than phantom injury."

"What are you saying?" Fíli looked at Óin, not quire believing he'd heard correctly.

"This is the anniversary of the night he nearly died." Óin changed the damp cloth on Kíli's brow.

 _Mahal..._ He looked at his brother. "But he was well...the wound is healed." Fíli said with conviction.

Óin shook his head. "Morgul poison, laddy. It's terrible business...a wicked, cursed poison. Very few survive it, and only with Elvish healing. Little is known other than no one is truly cured." Óin bowed his head. "He's been calling for you," he mumbled, quietly withdrawing. "Stay with him. I'll bring a fresh poultice. The old scar is inflamed."

As Óin shuffled away Fíli grabbed his brother's hand. He watched as Kíli arched his back in the throes of some unseen thing that gripped him hard-just like that horrible night one year ago. When it passed, Kíli panted as his glassy eyes wandered half unseeing around the room until he found Fíli. He blinked as he seemed to try and focus as their eyes met.

"Fee..." His grip on Fíli's hand was iron-hard as his body began to tense again.

"Nadadith," Fíli murmured. He wished he could banish his brother's pain. But he knew he couldn't.

Kíli clenched his jaw as he growled in pain, his back arching off the bed again.

Fíli felt as though someone had thrust knife into his heart. "Hush, Kíli," He brushed his hair from his face, "I will stay with you." Whatever this was, he would not leave Kíli to face it alone _Oh my Nadadith... first that wraith attack last month, now this._

Kíli calmed at his brother's touch and his breathing eased.

Óin returned with the fresh and pungent poultice. He pulled off the sagging bag of herbs from Kíli's knee, cleaned the swollen scar and applied the fresh poultice.

"Cool..." Kíli sighed with a weak smile, "S'good..."

"Go to Balin for me," Fíli said to Óin. "Ask him to attend the guests—let them know the Prince of Erebor has taken ill and the King sits with him this night."

"Aye, laddy."

"And attend the feast yourself, Óin. I'll stay." His people should celebrate. There was more food out there in the King's Hall than they'd seen all season, thanks to Durin's Day largesse sent by Dáin. And Fíli now had no appetite for it. "Tell me," he asked as Óin cleaned his hands on a cloth, "Will this happen every year?"

The old healer's head bowed and shoulders sagged. "It's a curse. Hard to say. But, you have to know this is sometimes the way of it." He shook his head and sighed heavily. "Call if you need me, Laddy." He gave a respectful nod as he departed to deliver Fíli's message to Balin.

As Óin left, Fíli's heart sank. Bad enough his brother had become quieter as this day approached. It was evident his grief had returned, hiding what little sense of humor that had re-emerged.

But to relive the physical torture as well. What had Kíli done to earn so much pain?

Slowly, Fíli eased himself onto his brother's bed and pulled him close, wishing he could find a way to heal this. _Gandalf..._ He said to himself. _Maybe Gandalf would have an answer, if he could be found_

He felt Kíli shuddering again with the fever and vowed to try.

"I will do everything I can, Nadadith, to get you free of this."

###

Tauriel had felt Smaug stir as her essence felt it was on fire. She could feel the pull on her bond and Kíli's pain echoed through it. She'd expended too much energy earlier in the year keeping her love alive, that the dragon had no problem flowing through the bond as the curse flared to life.

She cast about for Narithelwen. She could sense their daughter concentrated on the far reaches of Erebor, holding back the evil the dragon had called. At least that protection held. Tauriel let herself be pulled by her bond to Kíli, the same one the dragon exploited through the Morgul curse she now somehow shared with her love.

She arrived after the wraith, and found him trying to possess Kíli through his afflicted scar. It seemed all the dragon could do was cause Kíli pain.

Tauriel smiled to see Fíli comforting his brother. It seemed to give Kíli the strength to push back against Smaug. She tried to force the dragon back to his prison, but found she had no strength to make the dragon leave. She settled for wrapping herself around Kíli as she had when he had given up, acting as a shield in hopes in taking at least some of the pain the wraith inflicted in his stead.

She stayed that way until the morning pulled her and the Smaug back to the lake. She would rest this time and hope she could keep him from much of the pain the dragon wrought next time.

* * *

 **A/N:** So this comes to an end. Thank you for everyone that read this all the way through. Please do go read the Erebor 3022 series by **Summerald .** This story would not exist with out her stories.

Thank you **Margaritasc** and **MiyonzMae** for following.

Thank you to **Summerald** for help in playing in your AU.

I am working on a fanfic not related to this. As soon as I have a sufficient amount of chapters at least in first draft, I'll begin posting it.

Nenithiel


End file.
